


Mind-Readers

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg doesn't know if all girls have this mind-reading ability, but he's very grateful that Wendy and Julie have this special talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind-Readers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Spellbound."

It’s almost three weeks after their conversation that Wendy brings up his promise of dinner, and Greg has pretty much forgotten all about it. After all, it’d obviously been a joke. 

But apparently it _hadn’t_ been a joke, because when Greg goes into her lab to get some results that night, she welcomes him with a mischievous smirk and says, "So, we both have tomorrow night off. Dinner?" 

He blinks and stares. "Dinner?" 

Her smirk widens and she says, handing over the results, "Me, you, and my friend Julie? Don’t tell me you’re someone who doesn’t fulfill your end of the bargain, Greggo." 

For another second he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, and then he remembers the psychic case and grins. "I still get to sit in the middle?" 

"Of course." Wendy smiles at him for a moment. "Seven o’clock, at Aquaknox? Remember, you’re paying." 

Greg offers up an elaborate bow that coaxes a slight laugh from her, and says in a melodramatically deep voice, "Whatever you wish, milady. I shall be honored to treat you and your friend Julie to a dinner of the finest food Las Vegas can provide." 

Which is how he ends up at Aquaknox, squeezed in between Wendy and Julie and having the time of his life. Even if this is just their way of getting a free meal, Greg very much appreciates having two girls sitting next to him, especially when they’re beautiful, smart, and funny (an amazing combination), and particularly when both girls are pressed up against him, thigh-to-thigh. 

Even as they joke over shrimp and cocktails, though, Greg’s scientific mind just won’t turn off, and he finds himself noting the differences between the two girls. 

Wendy is tall and lean, with a runner’s body and subtle curves. She has dark, intense eyes that are constantly alert and luxurious black hair. When she speaks, she has always has a bit of laughter in her voice, as though amused by some secret only she knows, and there is a constant half-smile on her lips. 

Julie, meanwhile, is short and shies just the slightest bit on the plump side, with a pleasant roundness to her face and much more obvious curves. She has large, sleepy eyes that are extremely sensual and short golden curls. When she speaks, the words are slow and languid, and each one holds an undertone of irony, as though she has learned life’s meaning and found it wanting, and there is a constant half-smirk on her lips. 

When they’re done eating, Greg pays the bill (somehow managing to hide the wince at the damage to his week’s paycheck) and drives them back to their apartment. They both laugh as he takes their elbows and struts his way to their doorway, announcing, "I want to show my two lady friends off to the nosy neighbors." 

He's still grinning at his own joke when the two girls share a look and seem to communicate telepathically, because after a moment, Wendy lays a hand on his shoulder and says, "You can come in," and there is a lilt to her voice that makes him blink and squint at her. That had definitely been a ‘come in for a little thank-you’ lilt, but there’s a complication that, well, is standing right there, watching them both and wearing her little half-smirk. 

But when he doesn’t say anything for a moment, Julie leans in and says in her slow, ironic voice, "Come in, Greg," and Greg’s oxygen empties from his lungs as he realizes Julie’s definitely not going to be a complication. Or maybe she is, because Greg’s never been in a threesome before, but she’ll definitely be a _good_ complication. 

He somehow manages to breathe out an, "Okay," and the two girls exchange an amused look before Wendy takes his hand and leads him inside. A split-second after Julie shuts the door behind them, Wendy is leaning in to kiss him, and Greg is suddenly _extremely_ grateful to the thief who had gotten belladonna in his system as her warm and eager mouth presses against his. Maybe he should send the guy something in prison--

And then all thoughts shut down as Julie sidles up behind him and begins kissing the back of his neck; her hands, nowhere near as languid as her voice and her sleepy eyes, deftly reach around and slide under his shirt, and Greg moans against Wendy’s lips. 

After a moment, Wendy pulls away a little, wearing her little half-smile, and just studies him for a moment, as though admiring the effect she and Julie are having on him. He almost whimpers when Julie’s mouth lifts from his neck and her hands slip out from under his shirt. 

Wendy’s gaze flickers past him, and apparently she and Julie are having another silent mind-reading moment, because in the next second, Wendy is wearing a full smile and crooking her finger at Greg and leading the way to her bedroom, all the while without uttering a word. 

He follows like a good obedient boy, and at the sight of her queen-sized bed, wonders how often Wendy invites boys to ‘dinner.’ Or maybe she and Julie share a bed -- and that thought is enough to get him squirming, because even if it’s a tad stereotypical, Greg is a _big_ fan of lesbians. Though if Julie and Wendy are doing this, he supposes that means they’re bisexual--

"You’re thinking too much," Julie breathes into his ear, and he wonders if she was just using her mind-reading talents on him, and then she shuts down his musings yet again by nibbling at his ear. 

And then Greg is a bit too distracted to think coherently, except to occasionally consider how _good_ Wendy smells (a mixture of some perfume and pear shampoo) or how soft Julie’s hands are (she must use moisturizer), but otherwise he’s overwhelmed by pure sensation, especially once their clothes are piled on the floor and all three of them tumble onto the queen-sized bed. 

Somewhere in the middle of the kisses and stroking and hot, eager words mumbled against his skin and mouth, Wendy and Julie have another telepathic communication, because he ends up straddling Julie, with Wendy almost sighing, "She likes it hard," as she runs a hand down his spine. 

He hopes neither girl has their mind-reading abilities working on him at the moment, because even as he breathes out a, "Jesus," and Julie murmurs, "Not quite," in her ironic voice and arches her hips, Greg is thinking how he’s glad it was Julie because he’s always preferred chubby girls over wiry ones in bed. 

Afterwards, once he’s rolled off her to lay flat on his back and take a few breaths to try and even out his breathing, Julie looks at him with her languid green gaze and smirks. "Have fun?" 

Still breathless, he nods. Then he watches as Wendy gives him a pleased little smile and kisses Julie, slow and casual, before she curls up against the blonde, both apparently ready to turn in. 

When Greg eyes their curled up forms and wonders if this means he’s supposed to grab his clothes and leave, Wendy drawls without glancing over, "Scoot over here, Greggo," and he eagerly accepts the invitation, stretching out beside the two and draping an arm across their sweat-drenched forms. 

Greg doesn’t know if the girls have the mind-reading abilities he suspects they do. Maybe they’ve just known each other long enough that they know each other’s habits, their likes and dislikes. Still, just in case, as Julie gives an exhausted sigh and wiggles a little closer to him, he closes his eyes and thinks really, _really_ loudly that he’d be up for another dinner if they wanted to do it again.   



End file.
